Christmas Shopping
by your royal highness
Summary: Ziva runs into Tony while Christmas shopping. Tony believes that she forgot about his Christmas gift, but she could never forget about him. Continues into episode 6x11 'Silent Night' TIVA one-shot


She hated to admit it, but she loved shopping.

It was a very _girly _activity, but she loved it. Especially on company cash.

However, even though she loved shopping, she still had no idea what to get the team for Christmas, and it was driving her insane.

She walked through the aisles of men's ties and noted all of them, even their smell, trying to find the best one for Tim. While eyeing a blue striped one, she felt like she was being watched. Thinking it was just one of the stupid men trying to get her attention again; she rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Don't roll you eyes at me. Now if you're looking for something for probie, how about this tie or this one?" He asked, and she spun around, coming face to face with her partner.

"How long have you been following me?" She asked, well more like demanded.

"Long enough to know that you're having a hard time finding something. Whatcha doing?"

"I believe I could ask you the same question." She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked first," He leaned in closer, more seductively, "_Ziva David." _

"Fine. I _was_ Christmas present shopping. But only for the team." His face lit up.

"I'm part of the team!"

"Congratulations, Tony." She said, "But I am not buying anything for you." His smile faded as she sorted through the ties.

"Why not?"

She looked him up and down and smirked, "I have not decided yet. Now if you are going to continue to follow me, you might as well be useful and help me pick out something. I bought Ducky one of those painted Christmas shot glasses and Abby another one of those…interesting necklaces she wears…but I am having a hard time finding something for McGee and Gibbs."

He put his hand on top of hers, and it stopped searching through the ties on the Christmas rack, "Okay. McGee? Buy him one of those geeky elf games he loves. Or something completely geeky…like this tie!" He exclaimed, holding up a rainbow striped tie. He grinned enthusiastically.

She scoffed and shoved his hand away, "Unlike you, Tony, I actually want to get people thoughtful presents for Christmas. I actually appreciate the Holidays."

She started to walk away, but Tony quickly grasped her hand in his, walking next to her. To his shock, she didn't move away, and he was actually shocked. They had walked at least 15 feet, his hand intertwined with hers, and she hadn't even moved. Of course, both of them had felt the electricity surge from one to the other, and both had refused to accept it. There was an awkward silence between the two as she eyed the racks of men's clothing. She suddenly turned to Tony, "Tony, do you just think I should get him one of the ties? Because I really do not see anything else."

"Naw, if you're gonna get a tie, that's what you get for the boss. I told you what to get Probie. Something electronic."

"But he already has everything electronic."

"How about one of those cases for that…" Tony caught something in the corner of his eye and smiled, running over to it. He picked it up and shoved it at her, "Buy this." He smiled as she stared down at the copy of 'Rock Hollow' in her hands.

"Tony, he _wrote this._" She said.

"I know. But can't _I _get it for him?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, grasping Tony's hand tighter in hers.

"Fine," She said, shoving it back at him, "I still need to find something."

"You could get him one of those digital photo albums." He grinned at her, "You know how much he likes photos."

"Yes, I know how much you like photos, but that may not be such a bad idea." She smiled at her partner, "Good job, Tony." She said before looking around the store and finding one, "Now only Gibbs is left." She said.

"Sears." Tony smiled, "Gibbs always shops at Sears."

"You can buy him something from Sears, Tony, but I am going to buy him a gift card to that coffee place he always goes to." She smiled at him, "Would you like some coffee, Tony?" He squeezed her hand, as if to say 'yes'.

"Love to." She smiled again and then went to pay for both Rock Hollow and the picture frame. Still holding hands, which was odd to Tony considering this woman seemed to have wanted no touching whatsoever during their past three years together, they walked towards the coffee shop across the street from the department store.

After paying for two espressos and a gift card, Ziva's hand never left his. He wanted to look down, to see just how perfectly they matched up like he thought they did, but he decided not to. The last thing he wanted was for her to pull away.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" She asked him as she let go of his hand. They both instantly felt a void from the other as they sat across from each other at a table.

"Ah…I'm not doing anything. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She looked down at the table and then back up at him, "Funny how it all works out, yes?"

"How what works out?" Tony asked as he took a sip. She looked down at the table and seemed to be talking to it instead of him.

"Well you have nothing to do over the holidays, and I have nothing to do over the holidays…" She looked back up at him, "It seems that you are not the only one without a family."

"You know what?" Tony asked, "Coffee doesn't sound good right now. I need to go anyways." He said, standing up, "Thanks for shopping with me," He said, "And sorry for following you." And with that, he shot out of the coffee shop, leaving Ziva to contemplate in her thoughts again. Why did he always do that? She sighed and collected her bags before starting out of the coffee shop, just in time to see Tony's Mustang shoot out of the parking space and down the road.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva didn't want another case.

Not during the holidays.

She could tell that Tony was deeply hurt, and even though he _said _he didn't have any plans, she didn't believe him at all. Of course he had plans, he was Tony DiNozzo. She briefly wondered what in the world he was doing that he wouldn't tell her about. They were alone in the squadroom, apparently waiting for Tony's ex-girlfriend's husband to arrive. She felt a pang in her heart for him every time she saw Kemp walk into the bullpen and she saw that snarl on Tony's face. She must have really been something if he was going to act like that. Again, her heart panged for Tony. Actually, it panged for herself. Tony had been madly in love with a girl that she wasn't, a girl that she couldn't be.

He had made it very clear time after time that he couldn't, no, refused, to talk about his feelings with her. He had made that clear three days ago in the coffee shop.

Gibbs walked into the squadroom and sat down in his desk, "Sorry team, looks like there's no Christmas plans this year."

"Yeah, kinda figured that out, boss." He turned to look at Ziva.

"And no Hanukkah plans either." She smiled. At least _someone _accepted her holiday. She stared across the bullpen at Tony before she stood up and pulled up a large bag, pulling out five presents. Tony's eyes lit up, "I have bought you all presents." She said, holding them up. They were all beautifully wrapped, with very intricate bows on top. She walked over and handed McGee two presents, "The blue one is from Tony." She smiled, "The red one is from me."

"Thank you, Ziva!" He exclaimed, standing up to give her a hug. She returned it, and Gibbs smiled at the exchange before glancing over at his senior field agent. He turned back and did a double take. Yes, he was right the first time, Tony was jealous of _McGee. _Well there's always a first time for everything. She walked over to Gibbs' desk and handed him a small, rectangular package.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Ziva." He said as he put it aside.

"Well are you going to open it, Gibbs?" She asked, and he sighed, picking it back up and opening it up, "I did not know what to get you." She admitted as he gave a half-smile, turning the card in his hands.

"This is actually perfect. Thank you." He stood up and embraced her tightly with a hug, almost as tightly as he did when she came out of the elevators from Israel.

"Happy Hanukkah, Ziver." He whispered into her ear, and he let go of her. She picked up the remaining two. Tony sat up straight and expected a present, but instead she turned to Gibbs.

"I am going to deliver my presents to Ducky and Abby, I will be back soon." She smiled before exiting the bullpen, leaving Tony with his mouth agape. Tim smiled and then laughed.

"Hah! Ziva didn't get you anything!"

"Damn, DiNozzo, what the hell did you do to piss her off?" Gibbs asked, though if there was one thing he knew, it was that Ziva did in fact get Tony something. Whether or not she wanted to present it to him in front of the team.

"I didn't do anything!" Tony protested before he stood up and 'slyly' moved over to Ziva's desk, searching through the bag on the top before starting to go through her drawers.

"Hey!" Gibbs demanded. It was short, but it was loud, and it made Tony stand up straight, "DiNozzo!" he said, pointing to his seat.

"Yes, boss." He said before quickly moving back towards his desk and sitting down in the seat.

"So, like going through Ziva's desk…again, huh, Tony?" McGee asked, and Tony could feel Gibbs' glare.

"You've gone through your partner's desk?"

"Well….yeah…but…she's gone through mine! That-that photo! Of me air guitaring, that was on _my _computer. So technically, she likes going through my computer. But I only went through her desk to get some deodorant one time, and then…I was…searching for clues."

"Clues, huh, DiNozzo?" Gibbs had to admit that it was rather amusing to watch his senior field agent become frazzled.

"Yeah, as to why she went to Israel. I mean, _hello, _you just don't wake up one morning and say 'I wanna go to Israel for no apparent reason.' I mean, it just doesn't work that way."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, "Shut up."

Tony became quiet, "Shutting up, boss."

McGee took this moment to open up his presents, Tony's first, "Rock Hollow?" he asked, "Tony!" All Tony did was grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of the case, and Ziva was sitting at her desk, finishing off the report after the team, including Gibbs, at the end, had watched Tony's favorite Christmas movie, 'It's a Wonderful Life.'

"So…I forgot to give you this." Tony said, setting down a box of chocolates. Italian chocolates. Ferrero Rocher, to be exact. They were her favorite, how Tony knew, she didn't know.

"Thank you, Tony!" she smiled, looking up at him, "Merry Christmas."

Tony gaped, "Merry…Christmas…?" he asked, and she feigned surprise.

"What? _You _wanted a gift?" She gasped, "I had no idea!" He rolled his eyes. She sighed and reached down to bring up a brightly wrapped tube from her locked drawer behind her desk. She handed it to him, and he opened it up, unwrapping it and staring at his gift.

It was a signed James Bond poster, by Sean Connery himself. He smiled, it was beautiful. He didn't know what to say.

"Tony." She said, and he looked down at her before handing him another gift, "I could not decided." She said, and he set down the poster, carefully, and unwrapped the box. Inside was a gift certificate to a Guitar store.

"Ziva?" He questioned, and she smiled.

"Ah." She said, standing up, "So you can stop air guitaring and actually guitar. Five hundred dollars should be enough, yes?" She asked, and he just stood rooted in his spot, his eyes wide. He couldn't say anything, and she smiled as she grabbed her backpack and her car keys in her hands, "Merry Christmas, Tony. Did you really believe I wasn't going to get you anything?" She smiled, reaching over and pressing her lips softly to his cheek, "Lailah Tov, Tony."

He stood there still, dumbfounded before Gibbs walked into the bullpen, leaning over and staring at the poster. He nodded, "Saw James Bond once. Not bad." He said, reaching over and putting his SIG away before packing up and turning off his light, "Merry Christmas Tony. See, I told you she wasn't going to forget about you."

Tony was right. She wasn't going to forget about him. But now he definitely wasn't ever going to forget about her, for this was the greatest present he'd ever received. Tomorrow, he'd have to go shopping. For seven more presents. Because Hanukkah was eight days, right?

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah to everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! Review please!**


End file.
